


Полицейская рутина

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Челлендж WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bracelets, Fancraft, Jewelry, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: "Полицейская бытовуха не становится более романтичной, Стивен, если происходит в тропическом раю. Хотя я отказываюсь его так называть. Короче, поиск улик в мусорном баке и холодный кофе в засаде не самое удачное свидание. Даже по нашим меркам".
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Челлендж WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Полицейская рутина

**Author's Note:**

> Хэндмейд, наборные браслеты из бусин Pandora, Trollbeads и других, 3 фотографии.

  
  
  
  



End file.
